PostSecret
by EarnedDisillusionment
Summary: Casey gets Derek interested in PostSecret. A cute little Fluff :


PostSecret

Hey everyone! I know I'm working on "The Scientist," but I had this idea floating around in my head ever since one of my conversations with bsloths. I hope you guys like it! PostSecret is a real website and it is really neat! Check it out!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LWD, PostSecret, Frank Warren, any of the postcards mentioned, Gavin Degraw (which is a major let down to me) or Megan Fox. I also don't own the postcard relating to Megan Fox. That comes from a conversation with bsloths!

Enjoy!!! Read and Review!

Derek stumbled out of his bedroom early Sunday morning, his eyes half closed and his hair every where.

"I hate early morning hockey practices." Derek grumbled to himself. He paused for a moment outside Casey's door when he heard her laugh to herself. Wondering what could be causing Casey laugh so much to herself this early in the morning, Derek quietly nudged the door open.

Casey was sitting at her computer chair in her pajamas, legs tucked up underneath herself. She was gazing at the computer screen, reading the different colored rectangles on the black background. Derek heard her giggle again and rolled his eyes. His amusement at her strange antics quickly turned into concern when he heard her gasp. Nudging the door a little further, Derek slipped into the room. He looked at her profile and saw tears well up in her eyes as empathy etched itself onto her face.

When Casey reached up to wipe a tear away, she saw Derek standing in her room. Casey jumped in her seat and almost fell out; quickly catching herself she turned to fully face Derek.

"What are you doing up this early, Derek?" Casey asked.

Derek smirked and ambled further into the room. "Wouldn't the better question be what am I doing in your room?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you are in here to do what you always come in here to do."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Kinky. And what is that?"

Casey huffed in annoyance. "First of all, ewww. Secondly, to annoy me."

Derek flopped onto her bed, ignoring Casey's sounds of protest. "I'm not here to annoy you Space-Case. If I am annoying you, it's just a bonus. I was on my way to get ready for an early morning hockey practice when I heard you laughing to yourself. It's freaking early and I was curious what could be so funny. So whatcha looking at?"

"PostSecret." Casey replied simply.

"Post what?" Derek asked in confusion.

Casey sighed and began to explain. "PostSecret. It's an art project that Frank Warren created. People all around the world make a postcard with a secret on it. It has to be a secret no one knows, something personal to you. It can be funny, sad, painful, strange or happy. People send in these homemade postcards and he uploads some of them onto his website every Sunday. He also has four compilations out with the secrets in them. It's really a great idea. I read it every Sunday. One day, I would like to send in my own secret, but I'm not ready for that yet."

At Derek's silence, Casey's face crumpled. "I know, you probably think it is lame. I really like it."

Derek got up and walked closer to Casey and the computer. "Actually, I think it's kinda cool. Let me read some."

Casey smiled brightly, pleased that Derek was taking an interest in something that she liked. She scooted the chair over so he could kneel down besides her. Casey scrolled back up to the top of the page and allowed Derek to scroll down as he read. Because Casey had already read them all, she watched Derek's face as he read them.

Derek scrolled through them, reading each one. He laughed at some; like the one that had a picture of Shia Labeouf and Megan Fox that read 'I wish Megan Fox has a tragic biking accident and breaks her tibia.'

He grew silent at others; like the one that said 'we were not mean because we didn't like you…he is our daddy, we know how violent he is…we were trying to save you.'

Casey watched as she saw more emotions flit across Derek's face as he read these postcards than she thought she had seen the entire time she has known him. When he reached the end, he stood up.

"The website is updated every Sunday?" Derek asked.

Casey nodded. "Pretty much."

"Cool." Derek said. He turned to walk out the door but stopped when he heard Casey's voice.

"If you want, I can wait until you wake up next Sunday and we can read them. Together." Casey said hesitantly.

Derek's eyes widened in shock and he nodded. "Sounds good." He flashed Casey a quick grin.

"I got to get ready for hockey. See you later."

"Have fun." Casey called as she walked out the door. She turned back to the computer, biting her lip in excitement.

The week passed by quickly. There was nothing extraordinary about the week except, perhaps, Derek and Casey's lack of fighting. It wasn't that they didn't fight at all during the week. In fact, there was a pretty big fight revolving around Casey flirting with the hockey goalie on Derek's team. However, there was more playfulness in their fights and teasing.

When Sunday came around Derek entered Casey's room at 11 to find her doing some homework and listening to Gavin Degraw. Casey looked up and pulled up the website and Derek walked over.

This became a weekly ritual, the two of them would read PostSecret together. Sometimes, Derek would stay in Casey's and they would talk about the postcards. The discussions would then lead to other things involving life, likes and dislikes, childhood stories, etc. Their fighting became less frequent and more playful as time went on; it was as if they were friends.

One week on Saturday afternoon, Casey asked Derek what he thought they were.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked in confusion.

"I mean…are we friends? Are just step-siblings who are learning to get along with each other? Are we more? What are we?" Casey clarified.

"We're…friends, I guess. I don't know Casey. Why do you have to analyze everything?" Derek asked getting upset.

"I was just curious, I guess." Casey said quietly. "I have a lot of homework to do tomorrow and I know Sam invited you to go play hockey. So we don't have to do PostSecret. We can do it later in the week." Casey turned back to her desk and picked up a pen to do some more homework.

Derek wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Casey threw her pen down and let the tears fall. Somehow, in getting to know Derek she fell for him. After she cried for a few more minutes and questioned how stupid she could be, Casey turned back to her desk.

"At least now I know how he feels." She said to herself.

Reaching down in her desk she pulled out a blank postcard and began to decorate and write down her secret. She was finally ready to let it go. Little did she know, Derek was also doing a PostSecret postcard.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Things continued to be awkward with Casey and Derek. They hadn't looked at PostSecret together in weeks; although, each looked at it by themselves each Sunday. Casey was awake and going through the PostSecret postcards. She giggled at a particularly silly one but gasped in shock mid-giggle. There, on the website, was a picture of her. Her eyes had been blocked out with a straight black line, but she knew it was her. It was torn on the left side, as if someone had torn it in half. The words were what really caught her attention.

"I've fallen head over heels in love with my step-sister and I can never tell her. She's too good for me."

Casey felt the tears stream down her face as she read her postcard right underneath that one. It was a picture of Derek, his eyes also blacked out and torn, but on the right side. She read the words she remembered penning so clearly.

"I'm so in love with my step-brother and I wish he felt the same."

Scrolling down a little more, she saw someone had taken the two pictures and lined them up to match. They were torn from the same picture. Underneath the fixed picture was a note from Frank Warren.

"I hope these pictures go together. I think they do because they came from the same address. Your feelings for each other are obviously reciprocated. Good luck!"

Casey sat in stunned silence for a few minutes. She knew what she had to do. Getting up and walking to the door, Casey flung it open and began to walk to Derek's room. Before she reached her destination, she ran smack into Derek who was stalking out of his room. He grasped her upper arms to make sure she didn't fall. Looking into her face, he knew she had seen PostSecret, just as he had.

Not giving her a chance to say anything, Derek pushed her back into her room and crashed his lips upon hers. Casey reacted instantly and kissed him back, pulling him closer. When they ran out of oxygen, they broke apart panting.

"I'm not too good for you, Derek." Casey said breathlessly at the same time as Derek said "I feel the same way, Case."

They smiled shyly at each other.

"Do you want to finish looking?" Casey asked, referring to the website.

Derek nodded and sat on her desk chair, pulling Casey on to his lap.

ONE YEAR LATER

It was yet another Sunday and Emily Davis was scrolling through PostSecret. She had just discovered it last week from her cousin and was obsessed with checking every Sunday.

"I ought to tell Casey about this; she would love it." Emily said to herself as she was scrolling through the postcards. Emily was sipping on some orange juice when she suddenly dropped it and it spilled all over herself and the carpet. All Emily could do was gaze at the computer screen in shock.

On the screen was a picture of Derek and Casey with the words: "We've been dating secretly for a year and have never been happier. Thank you so much, Frank!"

Emily quickly reached for her phone and dialed a number.

"Sam, they were right! We owe Lizzie and Edwin $20 each!"


End file.
